The Great Pokemon War
by rwebb21
Summary: A war has broke out across all the regions Between Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Rocket, Team Galactic and all other factions throwing the world into complete Chaos. Follow the adventures of a young trainer by the name of Luke who gets dragged into the on going war
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 Larvitar

"Nidoking! HYPER BEAM!" A beam of energy fired from the mouth of a Nidoking hitting a Tyranitar square in the chest, knocking it out cold.

There stood a group of three guys dressed in all black with a red "R" painted on their shirts. One of the men threw a red and white ball at the unconscious Tyranitar. The ball wiggled three times before staying still.

"That should do it boys." The man in the middle said. "We managed to capture all of Oaks useable Pokémon the boss should be very pleased."

"Yea and after we send these Pokémon off to the front lines we should be able to easily drive back those pesky Team Aqua and Magma nerds." Responded the man on the far left as all of the men started laughing. "Hey what is that over there?" The man in the middle said. All three men quit laughing and looked up to see a tiny little green creature with black tear drop markings coming down from its eyes and a brown belly. "OH I know what that is!" Exclaimed the man on the far left. "It's a Larvitar, wow you usually don't see them this young its just a little baby." The Larvitar squared up on the three guys as if it was going to fight.

"Awe look guys he thinks he's going to Avenge his family." The man on the left said as he threw a red and white Poke ball and out popped a floating purple Pokémon. "KOFFFING!" It said as he appeared.

"Koffing give him a smog attack!" On At this command the Koffing released a green gas into the air around the Larvitar who started coughing . Suddenly the wind kicked up and sand and dirt was flying every were. A sandstorm was raging. The two guys on each end covered their face to protect them from the storm but the guy in the middle stared into the storm and smirked. Wow for such a young Larvitar to be able to whip up such a storm is impressive, I have to have him. "EEVEE GO!" a small brown furry Pokémon with a white tip tail and also white collar jumped out of the Poke ball. "EEVEE QUICK ATTACK!" The man yelled as his Pokémon sped off into the Sandstorm And hit the Larvitar at Full speed knocking it down.

The Man stepped farther into the storm and the wind knocked his Team Rocket hat off revealing his Shaggy dark blue hair and bright emerald green eyes there was also a scar under his left eye.

The other two team Rocket members watched as there Friend walked into the storm eventually vanishing from their eye sight. "Holy smokes Appolo is insane!" The man on the Left said. Suddenly the Storm vanished just as fast as it started. "Damn.." Appolo said as he looked down at his Unconscious Eevee.

"What happened?" The other two guys yelled.

"That was no ordinary Larvitar.." Appolo replied as his eyes were fixed on his still unconscious Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2 Luke and Charmander

"hhhmmmm…." A boy sat by a crackling fire while a small orange creature with a flame coming off of its tail was seated next to him.

"You hungry Char?" The boy asked as he brushed his messy brown hair out of his eyes, and then proceeded to wrap a white jacket around his hand and lifted a steaming pot off of the fire and then he sat the pot on the ground. The Boy reached Into a red backpack sitting a few feet from him and pulled out a large spoon, he then poured to equal helpings into the bowls placing one in front of his Charmander. The Charmander looked up happily and started gulping down the Mystery Stew.

The boy smiled, and started lazily stirring his stew. It's been awhile since he smiled. Not since his Home town of Pallet Town was destroyed by Team Rocket. The Boy's name was Luke, and he was twenty years old. Luke lost his mother and sister when his home town was destroyed. Shortly after their deaths Luke's older brother Axel ran away and there father left to go fight for the Pokémon Leagues side of the war, leaving Luke who was only ten at the time to fend for himself. Luke lowered his head between his knees, as he tried to forget his family. Luke Scoffed. "Yea family." He said more to himself than anything else. "We haven't been a family since…" Before he could finish his sentence his Charmander replied by shooting a small flame just above Luke's head.

"Char Char Char CHAR!" The Charmander jumped up to its feet in an attempt to yell at his owner.

"Ok ok ok.. I know were family now." Luke said as he attempted to calm his Charmander down. They've had this argument many times over the past few years, and it usually ended with Charmander burning the tip of Lukes hair out of frustration. To Charmander Luke was the only family he had ever known. Charmander was also orphaned by the war having both his parents taken from him while he was still just an egg, which was given to Professor Oak who then gave a newly hatched Charmander to a ten year old Luke as a starter Pokémon. That was the very last Pokémon Professor Oak gave out before the Pokémon League took him into hiding for his own safety.

"Char… do you think mom and Cass are in a better place? Like far away from this stupid war?" Luke asked as he more played with stew instead of actually eating it. "Char…." Charmander replied in a soft tone as he walked over to his own and sat in his lap trying to comfort his owner. They both sat there in silence for a while until Luke got up and carried him and Charmander into their tent that they had been sleeping in for the last five years. Luke and Charmander lived in the Viridian forest as far from cities as they could get. They lived off of berries and other fruits they find in the woods and even a little garden not far from there camp ground that Luke started for various vegetables, and yes there diet consisted of Magikarp and other meats that could only be taken from Pokémon.

It was early in the morning and the sun had just barely risen when Luke and Charmander were woken up by a cry neither of them recognized. Luke and Charmander jumped up out of their tent to find a small green Pokémon with black tear drop markings coming from its eyes. The Pokémon was digging in the back pack that Luke left out last night by accident.

"CHARMANDER EMBER ATTACK NOW!" Luke commanded as Charmander fired a bunch of small embers out of its mouth hitting the Larvitar in the back. It didn't seem to do much damage as the Larvitar turned around and used its razor sharp claws to scratch Charmander Knocking him down but Charmander quickly caught its self and jumped back to its feet and countered with a scratch attack of its own once again having little to no effect.

"Charmander quick use a smoke screen and attack with ember from behind!" Luke shouted, Charmander released a bunch of smoke and blocked the vision of all three of them. Suddenly Charmander was knocked out of the smoke and slammed into Luke knocking both of them down. The smoke cleared and the Larvitar was searching Luke's backpack again.

Luke rubber his head were he hit after Charmander had been knocked into him. "If you were hungry you could've just asked." Luke said grumpily. The Larvitar turned around and started crying.

"Wha..what?" Luke said half confused. "Oh wow your just a baby aren't you?!" Luke said feeling a little ashamed that he not only attacked a baby but his Pokémon was easily over powered by one.

Luke quickly jumped into action as he made scrambled eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice for the three of them. After he was finished the Trio ate in silence, but a thought troubled Luke. Tyranitars don't usually abandon their young especially one that can't be more than a month old. Like Luke and Charmander this Larvitar must be an orphan, and it probably has something to do with this terrible war. Luke thought to himself he looked up to see the same look Luke and even Charmander gets when they start thinking about their family. There was no doubt in Lukes mind now. That Larvitar was an orphan.

"Larvitar.. me and Charmander lost our parents in this war to.. if you don't have any were to go.. your more than welcome to stay with us you see me and Charmander have each other to help with the loss of our family, no one weather its Pokémon or People should have to deal with this kind of thing alone."

Larvitar Looked up and nodded in a way that said he agreed with him. Luke smiled there make shift family has grown to three now.


End file.
